


A Game of Cups

by sparklight



Category: Moonlight Garden (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, Human Furniture, Kinktober 2019, Pre-Slash, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 10:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21242714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight
Summary: Another one of those "Hyewon subjects Dohwa to her idea of training", early in the comic. It's also for day 30 on my kinktober list, with forniphilia! Dohwa fails as much as she succeeds while Hyewon tries to ignore her feelings over the whole thing.Both of them try to ignore each might have minded less than usual if Dohwa was actually fully naked.





	A Game of Cups

The cups on her back rattled.

"If you spill any with your clumsiness, we'll start over," Hyewon said where she was sitting, elegantly cross-legged, at her side, robes spilling out around her. If Dohwa glanced that way, she could see the creamy, well-shaped calves and even a flash of thigh, but she wasn't going to do _that_. Hyewon had nothing she wanted to look at!

"Should you really be drinking this early in the day, Mistress?" Dohwa chose to say, glaring at the floor. Her knees were only just cushioned by her petticoats, the wood still hard, and she could only be grateful for the fact that she was still mostly dressed. Hyewon had made her take off her jeogori and the skirt, insisting that the extra layers would get in the way and only make it harder for her, what with Dohwa being _clumsy and terrible_ at being a kisaeng and all that entailed.

Dohwa was loath to admit that, for once, Mistress might have been correct; the additional layers of slick fabric would have made it even harder than it already was to balance the tray on her back. Bare skin would have afforded it more traction, but she wouldn't have undressed for anything, not even at the risk of failing this new torturous attempt at humiliating her under the guise of teaching her. As it was, only one end of the tray rested against skin where it was pressed between and against her shoulderblades, and even that didn't quite seem enough to keep the tray from slipping. She was tense from head to toe, her knuckles and joints aching with stiff awareness as she tried to keep the tray from slipping off her back.

"It's tea," Mistress said with a sneer, giving her a light tap on her butt at the same time, and Dohwa _almost_ jumped and ruined everything, "and while I have no wish to see the rest of you, you look like an awkward statue. No grace or allure at all. _Relax_."

Furious and with her cheeks burning, Dohwa's nails scraped against the wood as she closed her hands into fists. "If I relax, the tray will slip."

"Perhaps you should have undressed completely, then," Mistress said with needling condescension, "this _is_ a fairly popular presentation among some circles of nobles, and getting used to it as well as being able to appear at ease while doing it would be more of a credit to you."

She didn't _want_ to be a credit, to herself, as a Flower Maiden, to the _Garden_! That wasn't what she was aiming to do with her life! The cups rattled against each other again as the tray started to slide, and Dohwa flushed, swallowed a curse, and flattened her back again, trying to breathe shallowly and even. Above her, Mistress reached out and picked up one of the cups, presumably to slowly sip from it while she read the book spread out in her lap, apparently at ease.

The worst, most _humiliating_ thing was, the whole situation was... kind of, almost relaxing. If she didn't have to be so stiff, so on guard to keep the tray from sliding off her back thanks to the clothes she still wore, Dohwa could feel the beginnings of ease about it. She didn't have do anything but stay here, stay _still_, and keep the tray on her back where it was. She'd have been more self-conscious if she'd been naked, it but _would_ undoubtedly have been easier, and she could probably have relaxed enough to use the time for something productive, like going over possible adjustments and new ingredients to try for the cure.

The fact that she wasn't more than a table at the moment was just a slap in the face, and how _could_ she feel even hypothetically relaxed about that?

It still was relaxing, almost anyway.

*

It was a little like watching Dohwa copy the books out of the corner of her vision, this situation. The greatest difference was that, for as annoyed as Dohwa could get with the etiquette books, she was usually relaxed, doing that. She wasn't now. Hyewon smirked into her cup, the third one so far. There were three left to go through. Dohwa hadn't spilled anything yet, but Hyewon doubted she'd manage the whole way through.

It really _would_ be easier if she was naked, but Hyewon was reluctantly relieved she wasn't, as little as she cared (she told herself) about Dohwa's naked body. A Flower Maiden was a Flower Maiden, one much like the other no matter how lovely, and women equally so. Still, her mind insisted on giving her the image of Dohwa's sleek limbs, holding firm but relaxed instead of looking like she was liable to break something from tension, sweat prickling the back of her neck and curling the little hairs there.

It would, if nothing else, give Dohwa some sort of _purpose_. A simple, straightforward thing not even someone as terribly awful at being a kisaeng as the Peach Blossom Maiden was could mess up. A tray against the sleek, slimly shaped back, her possibly heart-shaped butt underneath, or a thin tabletop lashed to her, either to the back or with Dohwa _on her back_, the tabletop laid on her palms and soles, the ropes stark against pale, shapely limbs--- Gritting her teeth, Hyewon chased the image away. What was she _doing_? She didn't care what Dohwa might look like, like that!

Still, her eyes slid sideways and down, to Dohwa's pale arms, the trim shape of tense muscle under thin, probably (definitely) soft skin up to her shoulders, where the wrap hid her back and breasts from view, and the petticoats covered her legs in enough layers there was no way at all to see the stiff tension in them, except for the way Dohwa was holding her feet. The only real proof was the way her ankles were at a slightly awkward angle where they stuck out past the layers of petticoats, Dohwa's toes curled not in the pleasure of bloom, but with too-physical tension.

When Hyewon glanced to Dohwa's face, however, she could see the teasing beginnings of relaxed acceptance of what she was doing, what her purpose was, simple and straightforward - if she was naked. As it was, Dohwa had to pay so much attention it honestly ruined the exercise, for she was so stiffly aware of what she was doing she was drawing attention to herself, instead of blending into the background, becoming a pretty piece you picked your cups from---

Grunting in annoyance, Hyewon slammed her empty cup down. Dohwa flinched, and the tray slid off her back in a clatter of cups and spill of tea.

"We're done. Until you can do this properly, there's no point in doing it at all," Hyewon snapped and stood up, stalking over to her desk. Firmly ignoring that the reason she'd interrupted the whole thing was that she was _disappointed_, for the first time since she'd taken it on herself to "teach" (torment) Dohwa about her duties and abilities as a kisaeng until she could have what she wanted from the girl. Disappointed Dohwa wasn't naked. Wasn't properly the table she'd set her out to be. Disappointed---

As if she cared for Dohwa doing a good job, _truly_! As if she cared about the Peach Blossom Maiden's body in the least. Scowling, Hyewon sat down, slammed her book on top of the others, and threw a glance up, spotting Dohwa staring at the spreading stain of tea, her expression unreadable. Hyewon didn't like it.

"Well? Unless you intend to do a servant's job and clean your mess up, continue with copying!"

Dohwa scrambled, and Hyewon ducked her head to her ledgers, to avoid staring at the tray, the scattered cups, and the tea.

She really was disappointed, though.


End file.
